Aliases
Current aliases I use: bind say1,say2...say8 to various keys ex: bind "K" say5 copy paste this into wgaf.cfg in the vendetta folder: (at the beginning) alias mt "+turbo 0" alias -t "mt" alias +t "+turbo; alias -t mt" alias acti "Activate" alias ttog "ttog1" alias ttog2 "+turbo 0; alias ttog ttog1; alias acti Activate; alias -t mt; alias mt '+turbo 0';" alias ttog1 "+turbo 1; alias ttog ttog2; alias acti 'Activate; ttog2'; alias -t ' '; alias mt ttog2;" alias ajtog "autojett toggle" alias togglehostiles "radartoggle 5" alias togglefriendlies "radartoggle 4 12" alias toggleobjects "radartoggle 9" alias togglestations "radartoggle 11" alias togglecargo "radartoggle 10" alias togglemissiles "radartoggle 6 7" alias showall "radarshow 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12" alias say_help "join 1; say_channel" alias mission1 "mission 1" alias mission2 "mission 2" alias mission3 "mission 3" alias mission4 "mission 4" alias mission5 "mission 5" alias mission6 "mission 6" alias mission7 "mission 7" alias mission8 "mission 8" alias mission9 "mission 9" alias hail "msg %target% %hailmsg%" alias hudscale "hudscale1" alias hudscale1 "set rHUDxscale 700; set rHUDyscale 525; alias hudscale hudscale2" alias hudscale2 "set rHUDxscale 720; set rHUDyscale 525; alias hudscale hudscale3" alias hudscale3 "set rHUDxscale 768; set rHUDyscale 576; alias hudscale hudscale4" alias hudscale4 "set rHUDxscale 820; set rHUDyscale 615; alias hudscale hudscale5" alias hudscale5 "set rHUDxscale 900; set rHUDyscale 675; alias hudscale hudscale6" alias hudscale6 "set rHUDxscale 940; set rHUDyscale 705; alias hudscale hudscale7" alias hudscale7 "set rHUDxscale 640; set rHUDyscale 480; alias hudscale hudscale1" alias allhudtoggle "hudtoggle1" alias hudtoggle1 "HudToggle; hidelog; alias allhudtoggle hudtoggle2" alias hudtoggle2 "HudToggle; hidelog; alias allhudtoggle hudtoggle1" alias cd "say_group 3; TIME_sleep(1000); say_group 2; TIME_sleep(1000); say_group 3" alias cfireswitch1 "cfiregrunt2_1" alias cfiregrunt1_1 "Weapon1; alias cfireswitch1 cfiregrunt2_1" alias cfiregrunt2_1 "Weapon2; alias cfireswitch1 cfiregrunt1_1" alias +cfire1 "+Shoot2; cfiremakeloop1; cfirelstart1" alias cfirelstart1 "cfireloop1; alias cfirelstart1 none" alias cfireloop1 "none" alias cfiremakeloop1 "alias cfireloop1 'cfireswitch1; wait 0.01 cfireloop1'" alias -cfire1 "+Shoot2 0 ; alias cfireloop1 none; alias cfirelstart1 'cfireloop1; alias cfirelstart1 none'" alias say8 "say_channel CBSM is recruiting! We hunt down bounties, smuggle goods, hired guns, and more. PM Me tristen1229 or Mistena Kosmel for details!" alias say7 "say_channel CBSM is online. We are offer Bounty hunting, Smuggling, Mercenary, and Escorting contracts, for 1/4 off this week! Join 8389 for details." alias say45 "say_channel EHQ: mc<250, 3.75k/sys -- mc<500, 5k/sys -- mc<1000, 8.125k/sys -- mc>1000, 12.5k/sys" alias say44 "say_channel HQ: mc<250, 3.75k/sys -- mc<500, 5.625k/sys -- mc<1000, 12.5k/sys -- mc>1000, 18.75k/sys;wait 0.34 say45" alias say43 "say_channel Q: mc<250, 3.125k/sys -- mc<500, 6.875k/sys -- mc<1000, 12.5k/sys -- mc>1000, 25k/sys;wait 0.34 say44" alias say42 "say_channel LQ: mc<250, 3.75k/sys -- mc<500, 6.25k/sys -- mc<1000, 12.5k/sys -- mc>1000, 25k/sys;wait 0.34 say43" alias say4 "say_channel Recruit Class prices: Smuggling (mc = mass/cu, sys = system);wait 0.34 say42" alias say55 "say_channel EHQ: mc<250, 5.625k/sys -- mc<500, 7.5k/sys -- mc<1000, 12.1875k/sys -- mc>1000, 18.75k/sys" alias say54 "say_channel HQ: mc<250, 5.625k/sys -- mc<500, 8.4375k/sys -- mc<1000, 18.75k/sys -- mc>1000, 28.125k/sys;wait 0.34 say55" alias say53 "say_channel Q: mc<250, 4.6875k/sys -- mc<500, 10.3125k/sys -- mc<1000, 18.75k/sys -- mc>1000, 37.5k/sys;wait 0.34 say54" alias say52 "say_channel LQ: mc<250, 5.625k/sys -- mc<500, 9.375k/sys -- mc<1000, 18.75k/sys -- mc>1000, 37.5k/sys;wait 0.34 say53" alias say5 "say_channel Member Class prices: Smuggling (mc = mass/cu, sys = system);wait 0.34 say52" alias say65 "say_channel EHQ: mc<250, 7.5k/sys -- mc<500, 10k/sys -- mc<1000, 16.25k/sys -- mc>1000, 25k/sys" alias say64 "say_channel HQ: mc<250, 7.5k/sys -- mc<500, 11.25k/sys -- mc<1000, 25k/sys -- mc>1000, 37.5k/sys;wait 0.34 say65" alias say63 "say_channel Q: mc<250, 6.25k/sys -- mc<500, 13.75k/sys -- mc<1000, 25k/sys -- mc>1000, 50k/sys;wait 0.34 say64" alias say62 "say_channel LQ: mc<250, 7.5k/sys -- mc<500, 12.5k/sys -- mc<1000, 25k/sys -- mc>1000, 50k/sys;wait 0.34 say63" alias say6 "say_channel Elite Class prices: Smuggling (mc = mass/cu, sys = system);wait 0.34 say62" alias say13 "say_channel Escorts: 2.5k/system + 2.5k/every other station" alias say12 "say_channel Mercenary work: 12.5k/hr;wait 0.34 say13" alias say1 "say_channel Recruit Class prices: Bounties: 62.5k/kill, 187.5k/kill if Class A;wait 0.34 say12" alias say23 "say_channel Escorts: 7.5k/system + 7.5k/every other station" alias say22 "say_channel Mercenary work: 25k/hr;wait 0.34 say23" alias say2 "say_channel Member Class prices: Bounties: 93.75k/kill, 281.25k/kill if Class A;wait 0.34 say22" alias say33 "say_channel Escorts: 10k/system + 10k/every other station" alias say32 "say_channel Mercenary work: 75k/hr;wait 0.34 say33" alias say3 "say_channel Elite Class prices: Bounties: 125k/kill, 375k/kill if Class A;wait 0.34 say32" alias ion "infiniturbo on" alias ioff "infiniturbo off" alias jump_prompt "prompt Jump "